


Encounter

by TheCreativeCreature



Category: Lastman
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Mystery, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCreature/pseuds/TheCreativeCreature
Summary: Lastman universe. Somewhere between 15th and 26th episode. The Creature decides to pay a visit, the roitelet isn't amused.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a cover art it was inspired by AuversBlue. Sadly I can't attach a link yet, but it can be seen on Fanfiction.net.

\- Goodmorning, Master... - the enourmous being looked me in the eye.  
This wasn't a roitelet, that's for sure. I have never seen anything like that, and for that I didn't even know what to do. All I could do at that moment was just staring back into the round soulless eyes of the being, whose gigantic claws were scratching my trench.  
I nodded slowly, trying to crawl backwards to get out of the monster's grip, but only felt its hind paws under my back. The long white tail curled around me, making it impossible to get away.  
The claws scratched against the buttons of my trench, making a loud screeching sound. It was so high and gross that I've tried to stop the clawed hand by grabbing it, not even realising what these claws could do to my hands. Luckly the being just curled its fingers, not touching my skin.  
It looked like the creature wasn't trying to threaten me, it was more curious than anything else, but with that size and such sharp claws it still could have hurt me pretty badly if it wanted to. The animal was twisting around me in such angles that it looked like this particular being either has no bones at all or a lot of joints. And it definitely wasn't from this world.  
Nor the Valley.  
A big black nose loudly sniffed air around my face. I wonder if I teleport in an electric spark, will the creature follow me?

It didn't.  
It looked very surprised with my disappearance and began looking around and sniffing air, which probably smelled of ozone, but when it saw me in the other end of the corridor the being just dropped its ears, turned around and trotted away from me, the claws making that fading "clop-clop-clop" sound as it disappeared round the corner.  
Oh my poor heart. I hope I will never have to meet that being again.  
I hope it's not another heart attack.  
VIVALDIIIIIIII


End file.
